Fishing
fishing ]] is a new mechanic in Red Dead Redemption 2. Much like hunting, it plays a prominent role in the game, where players can catch and hunt various species of fish for survival, sport and money. Description Fishing can be done manually or through the use of a fishing rod. When a fish is caught, the player may cook a fish to restore health, stamina or Dead Eye cores, donate it to the camp, or sell it for profit. Species There are 15 types of fish that can be caught in Red Dead Redemption 2 with each types having their own legendary versions. These species of fish will differ in weight and size when caught or fished. Fish are commonly found in lakes, pond and rivers but some are exclusive to one habitat or region. The following species appear in Red Dead Redemption 2: Common *Bluegill *Bullhead Catfish *Chain Pickerel *Channel Catfish *Lake Sturgeon *Largemouth Bass *Longnose Gar *Muskie *Northern Pike *Perch *Redfin Pickerel *Rock Bass *Smallmouth Bass *Sockeye Salmon *Steelhead Trout Legendary *Legendary Bluegill *Legendary Bullhead Catfish *Legendary Chain Pickerel *Legendary Channel Catfish (cannot actually be caught) *Legendary Lake Sturgeon *Legendary Largemouth Bass *Legendary Longnose Gar *Legendary Muskie *Legendary Northern Pike *Legendary Perch *Legendary Redfin Pickerel *Legendary Rock Bass *Legendary Smallmouth Bass *Legendary Sockeye Salmon *Legendary Steelhead Trout Tools of the Trade The primary tool for fishing is the fishing rod. The equipment is unlocked as the player progresses through the story, specifically in "A Fisher of Men". However, fishing rods can be found in random encounters within the game. Another tool for fishing are baits and lures, which can be bought in bait shops and general stores. Tips Location * It's a good idea to take note of good locations for each species of of fish. For example, one of the best areas to catch Sockeye Salmon is in O'Creagh's Run, especially during cloudy weather. * Choosing a fishing spot clear of obstacles is advised, because they can break the line prematurely. Baits and Lures * Small fishes like Bluegill or Perch tend to be attracted to baits, while ignoring lures. Therefore, in order to avoid catching small fish, lures are preferable. Casting and Reeling After Catching Fish * Players may return a fish to the water. This action will increase players' Honor. * While small and medium size fishes can be stored in the satchel, large size fishes need to be carried on the horseback. However, the horse can carry only one fish at a time. ** Like animal carcasses, the fish placed on horseback will decompose over time. As a result, the player should endeavour to sell or cook the fish before this can happen. * Players are able to earn a considerable amount of money by catching and selling fishes such as Sockeye Salmon and Steelhead Trout, due to their high selling price. Furthermore, with the fully upgraded satchel, the player can store up to 99 of them in their inventory, potentially allowing for very big profits. Video Achievements and Trophies The player can attain these following trophies/achievement when specific requirements are achieved. ---- Related Content it:Red Dead Redemption II/Pesca es:Pesca fr:Poissons dans Red Dead Redemption II Category:Gameplay Category:Activities Category:Features Category:Red Dead Redemption II